


I'm Sorry I was a dick

by gayyodelling



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe- Michael never makes it out of the bathroom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Boyfriends, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gay Michael Mell, Post-Squip, Rich Goranski's Lisp, michael is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyodelling/pseuds/gayyodelling
Summary: AU where Michael doesn't make it out of the bathroom when Rich sets a fire to Jake's house, and Michael basically ends up in the hospital with Rich severely hurt and stuff. DONT WORRY, JEREMY DOESN'T HAVE THE SQUIPPY DUDE ANYMORE,,,,,,with a little help from Dustin Kropp who basically helped Jerm 'defeat' the squip and shut it off and shit, but whatever,,,, this is POINTLESS OMGGGGG. ANYWAYS LETS GET ON WITH THIS. THIS IS GONNA BE LITERAL SHIT,,,TRUST ME.





	I'm Sorry I was a dick

-  
"Awesome party, I'm so glad I came."  
-  
-  
-

Michael spent at least a half hour in the bathroom, crying his heart out. Once he calmed his sobs down, he stood up and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and shook his head, beginning to cry again. 

"God fucking dammit" he sobbed, banging his fist against the sink, sliding to the floor, feeling his heart hurt. He looked around the bathroom, rubbing the bathroom tiles on the floor, listening to the loud thumping of the bass he could hear from the party outside the door. He heard a knock on the door, looking up at it.

He heard Jenna, a bit frantic. "I don't know who's in there, but you need to get out of there!" He ignored it and went back to his sulking, looking at his socks. He heard faint screams from outside the window, and got a bit paranoid, but didn't care much. Then, he began to smell smoke, which made him confused. He finally stood up and opened the door, soon being shocked with the outcome. 

Smoke and flames flooded the living room, teens scattered out of the house screaming. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Holy Shit-" he tried to get around the flames but he just burnt his leg, causing him to hiss and take a step back into the bathroom, feeling trapped and scared. He tried to yell and see if anyone could try and save him. "Help, I'm stuck! Please!" he yelled, but no one responded back. Suddenly, a few flames roared up and made him back up more, falling back onto the tile floor, hitting his head hard. He could barely open his eyes. He couldn't breathe. He began to wheeze, losing consciousness. He felt his eyes begin to shut and soon he was out.  
-  
-  
The house burned to the ground.   
Michael was saved by a paramedic crew, as well as Rich and Jake.   
Damage was taken to Rich and Michael, having been in the fire for so long, but Jake is in fair condition. Having only two broken legs (not saying it isn't bad), he could still breathe regularly and did not have any serious burns. As for Rich and Michael, Rich had pretty bad burns, leaving behind scars. Michael had a concussion and Rich had broke his arm, left with a mild concussion as well. 

When Michael woke up, he was confused as to where he was, tried to sit up but he got a shooting pain through his back. "Fuck" he cursed and went back to laying down. 

Rich laughed and caught Michael's attention. "You sound just like me" he said, Michael glanced over at Rich, who was across from him. "Where'd you come from? And why are we in the hospital? What happened?" Michael asked, forgetting basically everything. 

"So, you know how your buddy Jeremy has a squip right? I have one too, and mine went all crazy, and I couldn't take it, so I, uh, burnt down Jake's house accidentally, and I assume you were in there too" Rich slowly explained, embarrassed. 

Michael looked blankly at Rich, hearing the name Jeremy hurt like a bitch. He looked down and nodded. He thought about all the things he and Jeremy did in the past, all the times they played Apocalypse of the Damned, all the times they would end up hanging out until 3 in the morning, all the times they would end up getting high together, the time he fell in love with Jeremy and never wanted to let go; it all stung. Michael held onto his shirt and tried hard to hold back the tears. 

He felt so hurt that Jeremy ignored him for no reason, he didn't even know why. Michael wanted an explanation. Michael wanted his best friend back. He knew he would never get him to be his lover, but having Jeremy as his best friend is just as good. Michael knew Jeremy was madly in love with Christine since the 7th grade. He was happy for him. As much as he wanted to be in Christine's place, he was always happy for his best friend.

Rich noticed the sudden change in Michael's attitude and immediately apologized. "Shit dude, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" He asked frantically to Michael. Michael looked over at Rich smiling through the pain, "No, you didn't know, it's okay." 

Rich looked awkwardly at the wall next to him, feeling a bit out of place. He shut his eyes and tried to subdue the awkwardness.   
-  
-  
-  
"Drink this.." Jeremy instructs to Christine, who has become overpowered by her Squip. She obeys Jeremy without thinking, and suddenly feels a shock. She screams.  
Everyone screams.  
Everyone's Squip's have begun to shut off, due to the sudden intake of Mountain Dew red.  
Jeremy begins to feel his Squip talking to him, shutting down slowly, relief flooding over his body.   
Then everything goes black for him.   
He's on the ground passed out.  
-  
-  
Beep.  
Beep.   
Beep. 

He hears the machines next to him, and soon opens his eyes. He groans, the light making him wince. 

Jeremy looks around confused, then suddenly regains consciousness of where he is. I'm in the hospital, he thinks to himself, Shit. 

He looks to his left and sees a familiar face, but he can't quite but a finger on it. He ignores it for a moment, and looks to his right. Rich is in the bed next to him. 

"Suuuuup dude" he says, his voice has obviously changed. 

"Rich?" Jeremy laughs and smiles at him. 

Rich points a finger at the face on Jeremy's left, and Jeremy turns to take a second glance at them. He finally realizes who it is and his eyes widen. 

"Michael? Holy shit, what are you doing here?" he asks, his voice wavering a bit. Michael sits up and looks at him, not knowing what to think or say or do. 

"I don't know Jeremy, what am I doing here, please tell me" he half ask-demands, angry. 

"Look Michael, I know what I did was fucked up but I can expla-" 

"Oh please do. Please explain to me why you ignored me for weeks, and called me a fucking loser, and left me in a bathroom all alone? God dammit Jeremy, you are my best friend, what did I do wrong?" Michael says, beginning to cry.

Jeremy starts to feel super guilty, hating the sight of Michael like this. Jeremy speaks.

"Michael, I know you will never be able to forgive me. I am the worst person ever, the worst best friend ever. Please, I never meant any of those things, there were too many things going on, and I couldn't understand what was happening and what was not. I'm stupid I know, just please. Give me another shot." 

Michael thinks.

"Monday, 8:30, my house" he sighs. 

"I-ah, Actually, I can't Monday. I'm going on a date with Christine," Jeremy says. 

Michael's heart drops. He gives up. He stands up. 

"You know what? Forget it." And with that he leaves the room. 

"Michael wait! Shit shit shit" he curses, mentally hitting himself, he tries to get out of bed but he can't. Jeremy dug himself in a big hole.

-  
-  
-

All three boys have been discharged from the hospital, but Michael being the first one to leave. 

And with that, Monday whips around. 

Michael is sitting alone in the basement, smoking a joint and blasting his Grateful Dead 'American Beauty' vinyl on his record player. He hums along with the songs, trying to soothe himself. He flips through a magazine sitting on a table, reading a few pages about 'the American Lifestyle' and scoffing at it. He hears the doorbell ring and ignores it, feeling too lazy to go check who it is. 

He continues to take a pull from the joint, then gets disrupted from it by the doorbell ringing again. He sighs, and walks up the basement steps. He decides to ignore it again, so he walks into the kitchen to get a pint of ice cream for the hell of it. In the midst of it, he hears the doorbell ring again but this time, along with knocking. He groans angrily and walks to the door and opens it. 

His eyes widen once he sees who's standing outside. Jeremy (insert middle name) Heere is standing outside in the pouring rain without a jacket or a car or whatever. Michael is surprised as to what Jeremy is doing here. 

"Jer? What are you doing here? It's pouring." Michael states the obvious. Jeremy looks at Michael with pleading eyes. "Michael can I come in?"

Michael stares at him for a moment, and nods his head yes, stepping aside letting Jeremy come in. 

Michael runs upstairs giving Jeremy a change of clothes because the idiot came in the rain. Michael grabs his pint of ice cream and his joint and heads downstairs, Jeremy following behind him. 

Jeremy and Michael sit down. Michael lights his joint, taking a pull from it. He exhales, the smoke filling the air. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Christine." Michael questioned with a straight face. 

"I had to come here, it felt right" Jeremy said. 

"Look, I don't need you pitying me, Jer, I'm fine. I've had my heart broken one too many times" Michael says before taking another pull. 

"Michael, dammit, listen to me. I don't see anything with Christine." Jeremy sighs. He looks at the ground, feeling his face go red. 

Michael raises his eyebrows, looking at Jeremy fully now. Silence fills the air. It gets painfully awkward. 

"So, uh, did you just lose feelings for her? Was she just not the right type? Not the one? Too early?" Michael guesses, looking at Jeremy with hopeful eyes. 

He shakes his head no. Michael feels his face go red. 

"Jeremy, whats wrong. You're quiet."

Jeremy remains quiet, afraid of saying a word. 

Michael gently places his hand on Jeremy's knee, but Jeremy flinches. Michael takes away his hand immediately, knowing he did something wrong. Jeremy grabs Michael's hand and places it on his knee again slowly, back in the same spot. 

Michael watches intently, barely believing his eyes. His heart could burst. 

"Micah, I'm bisexual" Jeremy says quietly, Michael barely heard him. 

Michael blushes heavily and smiles, proud of him. "I'm so happy for you, Jer." 

Jeremy begins to tear up a bit, feeling overwhelmed. He reaches into his pocket, grabbing something. He takes Michael's hand that was on his knee and opens it up, placing what was in his pocket in his hand. He closes Michael's hand and places his hand on Michael's heart. 

Michael's heart flutters at the incredibly sweet gesture. He can barely believe his eyes. He wants to melt, he wants to be pinched, he can't tell if he is dreaming or not. 

Michael opens what was in his hand and he blushes deeply. It's a box full of wintergreen tic tacs, and taped to the front says 'you're so much better than these <3'. Michael smiles and Jeremy and kisses his cheek softly without even thinking or having a #filter.

Jeremy's eyes widen and blushes deeply. "You-you just, you just kissed my cheek?" He stutters. 

Michael looks down at his hands and nods. 

Before Jeremy can even think twice, his lips are pressed onto Michael's. 

Michael's eyes are wide open and he is a whole shade of red. Jeremy pulls away swiftly. 

"Fuck Micah I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, god dammit that was dumb just punch me in the dick alrea-"

Michael's lips were on Jeremy's again, but this time, they were passionate and more certain. Michael placed his hand onto Jeremy's cheek and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Jeremy pulled away and pressed a quick peck onto Michael's lips again. "Holy fuck" Jeremy whispered. 

"Y-yeah, I was not expecting that" Michael giggled. 

Jeremy hugged him tightly, and Michael happily hugged back. 

"I'm sorry I was a dick" Jeremy said, all seriousness back. 

"Me too" Michael trailed off. 

"So, what are we? Friends? Friends with benefits? Boyfriends?" Michael asked hopefully. 

Jeremy smirked. "Boyfriends sounds nice"

\-------------------------------------------

EL FIN Y'ALL.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea originally came from a group chat im in with a bunch of Be More Chill people im friends with, thank you for giving me the idea Nicky and Haley and everyone 
> 
> anyways lol thanks for reading 
> 
> this was shit


End file.
